


The Snarry Project

by Saucywench85



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Explicit Language, Gen, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Parody, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Slash sex, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:23:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10162073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucywench85/pseuds/Saucywench85
Summary: More detailed summary inside. Severus/Harry in every which way that comes into my mind. ^_^





	1. Liquid Velvet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

The Snarry Project

Ok so I got this idea of doing a sort of reader inspired story. I have the beginning and the end of the story written, but I want you the reader to help me write the rest. 

It’s a Snarry (Snape/Harry) fic. Basically, any scenario you’d like to see them in; just suggest it and I’ll write a chapter. We’ve seen/read them all but every writer writes them differently. This will be fun. 

Don’t worry each reviewer that submits an idea will get a credit and if you leave your email I’ll email you a copy of your chapter before I submit it. Be sure to add how you’d like to see it written (First person, Third person, all conversation, no conversation) any details you think I’ll need to write the chapter give.

Let’s get crazy.

Warnings: Each chapter will have its own warning but here’s a general one: Crazy sex, slash by the buckets, perverted sense of humor, and basically my mind on a daily basis. There will be some AUness, some non-cannonness. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing. 

Notes: my first attempt at writing first person… I think I got the tenses right… then again I’ve been wrong before…. It starts as first person and goes to third person.

\----

Warnings: Slash sex… yea this chapter is a tad tame but it works.

Chapter One: Liquid Velvet

“Detention, Potter.” His voice growls. Like liquid velvet it washes over me and I have to stifle a moan.

God I love the sound of his voice. I’ve loved it since I turned fourteen, and every year my love of it has grown… along with my attraction to the man behind the voice. I couldn’t do anything about it, but now I’m seventeen and I can fully enjoy it, because in two short weeks I will graduate. Then nothing will be in our way.

I didn’t have to come back this year. Thanks to the war and my efforts in it, I was a fully qualified wizard at the start of seventh year. But I didn’t want to be alone, that and I needed to hear his voice.

I wonder if he knows what his voice does to me. If he did I’m sure he’d use it to his advantage. Then he’d know that the reason I lose focus so much in class is because I’m focusing on the voice itself and not the words the voice is saying. 

I love detentions too. Hermione and Ron would have a fit to know that I sometimes go out of my way to get one just so I can be alone with the man. It would be in character for them. Hell when they found out I was gay after Cedric died Hermione called it post-traumatic stress disorder and Ron called it a phase. That’s the reason why I don’t date in front of them. They’d have a cow if the saw me kiss a guy, especially if they knew I was just practicing for the day when I’d have Severus Snape all to myself. And that day was coming. 

I purposely botched this potion, not that what Draco did didn’t hurt. Would it surprise you to hear that Draco and I have buried the hatchet? 

He was my first, in the middle of fifth year while working on a Transfiguration Project. We talked; we had to, and learned we had some stuff in common. One thing lead to another and a week later we were fucking. Good thing too, Voldemort struck that summer and I went in with a clear head because I knew if nothing else, I wasn’t going to die a virgin. After I lived Draco and I continued our relationship until he and Blaise got together. Draco, Blaise and Theo are the only ones that know my attraction to the surly potions master. That’s why Draco helped me ruin the potion; because today was the day I’d get my man.

Severus Snape wouldn’t know what hit him, detention will be fun.

==

Why did I give him detention? Oh I know I’m a glutton for punishment. Why do I have to play with fire? 

I had been obsessed with Har-Potter- since day one. At first I claimed it was my duty, then that excuse went out the window when Harr –POTTER- had saved my life in the final battle. He had cast Sectesempra on Belatrix Lestrange right before she cast the killing curse at me. Looking up at him that day, seeing the fire in his eye and feeling the raw power Harry-damn it- had, changed everything.

Since then I had been living with the fact that Har-… was a man not a boy anymore. And once I realized that my tratorus mind kept telling me how nice his rear-end looked in his qudditch uniform, how defined his arms were when he stretched in class, or how gorgeous his face looked now that he had gotten rid of the horrible glasses. And once Pandora’s box was open, it only got worse. 

A month ago I had been delivering potions to Poppy when Harry-POTTER DAMNIT- had been rushed in with his side kicks at his side. 

“What happened?” I had heard Poppy ask.

“Care of Magical Creatures. Hagrid has some animal… I’m not sure what it is, but one of its horns cut Harry.” Granger had explained. 

“I’m fine, it’s just a scratch. I’ve had worse.” Harry –fuck I give up now- had said off handedly.

“Be that as it may I still need to look at it.” Poppy told him. She shooed off the other two and started working. 

After about 15 minutes of shuffling I had heard Poppy tell Harry she’d be right back. I felt it was safe to come out of the supply closet, not that I was hiding or anything absurd like that. Severus Snape never hid, he merely stays out of view until it’s safe to come out… ok fine I was hiding not that it did me any damn good. 

As I rounded the corner I got an eye full of Harry Potter, standing in nothing but his boxers. My throat had gone dry and I forgot how to speak. I saw every line of his body, every muscle. His qudditch toned arms and legs that looked like they felt like the softest velvet, his flat abs with a slight six pack, the kind of abs you want to lick things off of, the V cut of his hips, the slight trail of black hair that led into slytherin green boxers. 

Harry noticed I was staring and I had to stop a groan and the delectable blush that started at his chest and went up to his face. 

“Sorry professor. I didn’t realize anyone else was here.” Harry had said turning to grab his shirt, it was then I saw the gash across his lower back and the back of his thighs. That’s when I realized we were in the hospital wing, in the school, where anyone could walk in and see him like this. And the thought of anyone else looking at this body, snapped me out of my stupor.

“Yes Mister Potter, please remember this is a school not a strip club.” \And that body should only be viewed in my bedroom under candlelight and covered in chocolate./ my traitorous mind supplied against my will. 

“Yes sir, sorry sir.” Harry babbled. And with that I left. 

After that day in the Hospital wing every night, at random times in the day, especially during Slytherin/Gryffindor Seventh Year potions class my mind supplied me with various scenarios that involved me, Harry Potter, and multiple positions… some of which I hadn’t done in years and wasn’t sure I’d be able to get back out of. 

I had swiftly told my brain that there was no way we could be sure that Harry even was gay. That stopped the daydreaming during the day, but not during the night… but I could live with that. I should have learned never let me guard down.

Two weeks ago I had given him detention for fighting with a Slytherin. I had ignored the fourteen eye witnesses saying that McDonald had started it; needless to say I am predictable. I had been called away by McGonagall on a different matter, leaving Harry by himself. Or so I had thought. 

I had come back to hear two voices in my classroom; two MALE voices. 

“Harry, I’m sorry you got stuck in detention because of me.” Theodore Knott said.

“Theo, no one calls my boyfriend a cum guzzling queen and gets away with it.” Harry said, his voice sounding distorted. He was obviously still cleaning out cauldrons.

“Only you huh?” Theodore asked.

“And I say it with every ounce of love and affection I can muster.” Harry said. I heard him stand up. 

“And I have a way to thank you.” Theodore whispered. I chanced a look into my classroom and all the blood rushed from my body as my member took notice of what was going on in the classroom. 

Theodore was kissing the side of Harry’s neck; Harry was standing with his back against a desk, eyes closed in enjoyment. This desk just happened to be the one that Harry always sat at. My throat went dry as Theodore went down on his knees in one fluid motion. Harry ran his hand through Theodore’s hair, and I couldn’t stop the jealous thought of /I should be the only one to do this to him/ from passing through my head. 

At the sound of his zipper going down I turned and walked away. I know it goes against everything in my being but I knew if I had walked in there I would have thrown Theodore out and done very dirty things to Harry.

/Harry Potter is gay… and he likes slytherins… what problems do you have now? / my annoying inner voice asked. Apparently none, I had to think of a different approach

So I avoided giving him detentions, because I didn’t know if I could stand being alone in the same room. My brain decided to plot against my and supply me with fun facts, like the fact that he’s of age and the fact that graduation was two weeks away. Oh lets not forget its current mantra ‘there really is no rule that says it’s forbidden’. It was working… until today.

When Harry Potter’s potion melted his cauldron the words left my mouth before I could stop them. Harry looked properly chastised; Draco smirked properly and shot Harry a wink? Did I just see my god son do that? I shook my head and wrote it off as my imagination. 

Of course their class was the last one of the day, but luckily I had an hour during dinner to prepare myself. Yes a cold shower would be the perfect thing right now. I swept out of the room as soon as I dismissed them and slammed the door to my private quarters shut. 

\--

A human’s need for food gets in the way of all plans. I would have loved to start my detention earlier then right after dinner… more time alone with the man. Alas I have to eat. 

I go to the Great Hall and eat quickly. Draco and I had planned to meet with Theo and Blaise 30 minutes before my detention to help me get ready. 

“Where are you going?” Hermione asks when I stand up, exactly 20 minutes after we had gotten there.

“I have to go change. I don’t want my robes to smell like cleaning chemicals. Even magic can’t get out the smells of the stuff that Snape uses.” I lie smoothly. Hermione nods and Ron doesn’t pause in his eating. I slip out of the Great Hall and walk to the room of requirement.

Draco, Blaise and Theo are there when I arrive. 

“Let ‘Operation Get Severus’ beginn.” I say as I walk in. Theo and Blaise grin, Draco shakes his head. 

“Alright. The best way to go about this is don’t doubt yourself. Know what you want before you go in there and he won’t be able to argue with reason.” Draco says. I nod as I begin to change. The three Slytherins picked out my wardrobe for the evening, because even though I’m gay… I still have no fashion sense.

“He’s gonna poke holes in everything you say. Don’t get distracted and use that Gryiffindor stubbornness.” Theo says coming over to fix my hair. Blaise hands me my contacts case.

“So when he calls you an impulsive, reckless, brat you say?” Blaise asks

“My impulsiveness has saved many lives, my recklessness is my best trait, and you call me a brat like you haven’t seen worse then me.” I answer.

“Good. Be cheeky and he’ll get frustrated.” Draco says.

“And we all know how much Harry loves rough sex.” Theo says. I laugh and shake my head, kiss them all on the cheek, and walk out of the room of requirement. 

“Good luck!” they all yell as the door shuts. 

\--

/He’ll be here in 10 minutes. Now remember to stay strong. There’s no way you can put yourself in the position you want to. Rejection is worse then anything else. And honestly who would want you? / I tell myself over and over… like I had been for the past 50 minutes. Needless to say it wasn’t working. 

I’m seated behind the desk pretending to grade papers when I hear the door open. I look up and all the blood pools in my crotch. 

Is it legal for him to be wearing an outfit like this? Maybe I was making a big deal out of nothing but those jeans look painted on, the button down cerulean blue shirt looks almost too tight, and his eyes seem to be glowing when I notice they’re not behind those hideous glasses. My god this is gonna be a LONG detention.

“I’m ready for you sir.” Harry says, does his voice sound deeper somehow. I shake my head, it’s all in my head. 

“I believe you know the drill Mr. Potter.” I tell him. Harry nods and sets to work. I always have the first years leave their cauldrons for my older students to clean. While they do a barely acceptable job at it, the older students do a more thorough job. I’d like to enter a first year class knowing that any explosions are due to their idiocy and not a poorly cleaned cauldron.

I lower my eyes to the paper, and try to ignore the shaking in my hand and the pulsing in my crotch. 

\--

As soon as Severus’ eyes go back down to his paper I start my plan. I purposely bend over at the waist to scrub the cauldrons on the table directly in front of his desk. I make a big deal of clanging the cauldron on the table and I hear his quill stop and wait to be yelled at for making a racket. 

Except all I hear is him gasping, shifting in his seat, and the quill quickly being picked up again. 

‘God bless Theo and his wardrobe choices.’ I think and continue working.

15 minutes go by and I know I’m moving slower then normal. I’m waiting for him to get up and come check my work. I’m not disappointed. I hear his chair scrape against the stone floor and I hear his shoes as he walks over. I smell him as he comes up next to me, sandalwood and mahogany, a smell that sends a shiver down my spine every time I smell it. 

It’s show time.

“Mr. Potter, what seems to be taking so long? You should be half way done by now, it’s not like you don’t have the down to a science by now.” His voice rumbles, inches from my ear.

“I just want to make sure I got everything out. I don’t know what these first years did to these cauldrons sir, but it’s almost impossible to clean.” I complain, hoping he takes the bait.

He does. I let out an internal cheer.

I move over slightly so he can see, but he still has to stand behind me to get a good look. When he leans over I can feel his body heat on my back. It’s now or never.

What happens next happens so fast I can’t even believe it. 

I move back to press my body against his, I feel his erection pressing into my body, I turn around to explain to him about the cauldron, we’re closer then I expected, his lips are so close I can feel him suck in his breath. I look up into his eyes, they’re darkened with lust, I lick my lips, turn myself fully around, his breath hitches as he feels my erection in his leg, I swallow and then press my lips against his. He stiffens for a second before wrapping his arms around me and pressing me even closer to him, using the gasp that I let out to deepen the kiss.

If there was a studio audience watching us, they’d erupt in cheers.

\--

My god I’ve never felt a body like this. He feels amazing against me, like his body was meant to be against mine. His mouth tastes like… I don’t know what it tastes like but I can’t get enough of it. I want more. I want to taste his skin; I want to imprint his smell into my brain so I’ll never forget it. 

I pick Harry up, he wraps his legs around my waist, and I growl as I feel his erection in my stomach. I turn and walk the four steps to set Harry on my desk. Our kiss finally breaks and I make the mistake of looking up and down his body… his body that’s sitting on my desk… my desk that’s in my classroom… my classroom that’s in a school where anyone could walk by at any moment.

“I can’t do this.” I whisper. I rest my hands on the desk on either side of him. 

“Why not?” Harry asks. 

“You’re a student.” I say. 

“I graduate in two weeks and I’m of age. Technically I didn’t even need to come back this year but I came back to be around you.” 

“I’m old enough to be your father.”

“I prefer older men.” 

“You have little to no experience in the matter so how can you know.”

“I’ve fooled around with almost the entire Slytherin seventh year. I know what I want.” 

“But I’m a man.”

“A dead sexy man; if I do say so myself. Did I mention that the seventh years I fooled around with were males? Heck I was dating Draco for a long while.”

I shake my head. How could Harry have poked holes in all my sound reasoning? I look up at him, he’s smiling at me. 

“You don’t want me Harry.” I say, cringing inwardly at the weakness I hear in my voice.

“Why not?” Harry asks standing up. He comes up to my nose so he has to look up to look me in the eye. He takes my hand and kisses the fingertips. “You’re strong, powerful, trustworthy, you have a voice that could melt steel, and do you know what just being in the same room as you does to me?” when I didn’t answer he puts the hand he was kissing on his crotch. “I leave this classroom, every night, with one of these. I masturbate to the sound of your voice in my memory. I want you Severus Snape and I don’t care who’s told you different, but you disserve me.” I look into his eyes, brushing a strand of hair off of his forehead. I place a kiss on his scar; he closes his eyes and sighs.

“You have a sound logic.” I say

“I know, hard to believe huh?” He replies. I smirk and squeeze his erecting. He moans and shivers.

“We’re not going to rut against each other in the classroom. I will not have anyone to walk in and ruin the moment.” I say taking his hand and pulling him to the door. 

“Nothing to worry about, though the desks aren’t very comfortable, no body would walk in anyway. Draco, Theo, and Blaise are standing guard.” Harry says following me.

“Lovely. So my godson, his boyfriend, and the boy who fellacioed you in my classroom know about this?” I ask as we come to the door. Harry presses his body against my back, his free hand moving down to rub my erection through my robes.

“Say felacioed again.” He purrs. I stifle a moan and throw open the door. With lightning quick reflexes Harry is in the room, the door is shut, and we’re on my bed. “And you said age was an issue.” Harry says laying back. “Boys my age don’t move nearly that fast.” I lick my lips at the sight of him propped up on his elbows looking up at me. 

“That’s the problem.” I say moving so I’m hovering over him, my body a mere whisper away from his, “They were boys.” I whisper into his ear. He throws his head back and moans. I push him down to lay on the bed. “I am a man.” I whisper finally before kissing his neck. 

\--

My god he’s good. He’s only been talking for about 10 minutes and I’m ready to cum in my pants. Not a good first impression. So decide to take a bit of control, I turn my head and kiss him again. Severus moans into the kiss and removes his robes. He’s the type to take his time disrobing, lovely. Draco and Theo were all about magic to remove the clothes, the art of seduction and foreplay was completely lost on them.

Severus straddles my hips and begins to slowly undo my shirt. He kisses his way from my lips down to my chest and kisses every exposed piece of skin as it appears. I arch my back as he licks one of my nipples. 

“Yessss Severusss.” I hiss, knowing I slipped into Parsletounge. Severus looks up and, if possible, his black eyes darken even more with lust. Slytherins. 

The Parseltounge seems to awaken something in Severus, because before I know it I am shirtless, pants less, sitting in just my boxers and so is he. Severus has paused and is looking at me like a skittish animal, I know one wrong move and he’ll be back in his robes before I can stop him. So I sit up and kiss his chest.

“You are amazing.” I whisper as I decorate his chest with kisses. 

“How can you say that, I’m noth-“ I silence him with a kiss to the lips. 

“What do you see when you look at me?” I ask him.

“Something directly out of my dreams.” Severus answers kissing my neck.

“You know what I see when I look at myself: a skinny, messy, short, street urchin. All I need is a bowl and to ask someone “please sir may I have some more” and just call me Oliver.” At Severus’ confused look I continued. “What do you see when you look at yourself?” I ask him

“A scared, mutilated, mess.” Severus said every ounce of self loathing in his voice. 

“Well I don’t see the scars, I see the body beneath it. And all I can wonder is why you don’t flaunt it more. You’re drool worthy.” I smile as Severus stares into my eyes, looking for any ounce of teasing or mocking. I guess he didn’t find any because before I know it I’m on my back again having the air kissed out of me. 

\--

Having come to the conclusion that this is most likely a hallucination brought upon by to many potion fumes I’m going to go all out an enjoy myself. 

I kiss every inch of Harry’s perfect skin that I can get my lips on and soon he’s a wonton puddle on my bed. I trail my hands down his sides and bring them to the waist band of his boxers. I look up at him and he nods, biting his lips. I quickly dispose of the offending undergarment and look down at Harry’s manhood. It’s above average, almost my size, and it’s all mine.

I push that possessive thought aside. Harry’s watching me, so I lock my eyes with his and take him completely in to my mouth, deep-throating him in one fail swoop. He arches off the bed and spouts several curse words that even I couldn’t come up with… I think some of them were in other languages. 

I start bobbing my head up and down, slowly sucking and licking. I pull back and continue sucking, while I add one hand and add the stroking in with my sucking. Harry is gripping the bed and biting his lips… this will not do. I want to hear him scream my name, hey if this is a dream I want it all. 

With my free hand I summon a jar of lube. While Harry is distracted I nudge his thighs with my elbows, he willingly opens his legs wide up. I dip my fingers into the lube and pressed one finger into is entrance as I took him completely into my mouth again. 

“Oh GOD Severus!” Harry yells as he reaches completion. I smile and swallow every drop, still continuing to prepare him.

\--

I think I blacked out for a second there. Because one moment Severus was giving me the best blow job of my life and then the next moment he has three fingers stretching me and I’m half hard again. 

“Holy fuck.” I whisper. 

“I’m taking advantage of your stamina Harry. Soon you’ll learn how to control yourself.” Severus says

“Either that or have multiple orgasms a night.” I pant out. “Ah!” I yell as he brushes a finger across my prostate and makes me see stars. 

“Trust me when I say that one phenomenal orgasm is much better then two or three adequate ones.” Severus says, he begins to press on my prostate harder and harder until it becomes hard for me to breathe let alone speak. 

Then the fingers are gone, and I am sad. But I feel something better press it’s way inside of me. It’s wider then I’m use to, but in a good way. It hurts a little, but in a fantastic way. I hiss in pleasure as he slides all the way in.

“Are you ok?” he whispers as he kisses my temple. I look at him and nod. He begins to move his hips in and out slowly, letting me get use to him. 

“Give me more.” I moan. He sits up and grabs my hips and starts moving faster. “Yesss” I hiss. This causes him to move his hips into me harder. “Oh god Severus.” I moan. I lift my legs and throw them over his shoulders, he bends me almost completely in half and starts slamming his hips into mine harder and harder, faster and faster. I know I’ll have bruises on my hips in the morning. He shifts his hips up slightly and I see stars again.

“Come for me Harry.” He whispers into my ear, and I shout out as I come. I have no idea what I’m saying, all I know is that I’m having the best orgasm of my life.

\--

As Harry reaches his completion for a second time that night; his passageway clamps down onto my member bringing me to completion along with him. I come so hard I’m dizzy afterwards. Once the world rights itself again, I have enough sense to gently pull out of him before lying on my side next to him. I’m vaguely aware of the blanket being pulled over us and Harry turning and lying against me, wrapping his body completely around mine. 

“I hear morning sex is really good too.” Harry says.

“Cheeky brat you’ll be the death of me.” I mumble.

“Yes but what a way to go.” He whispers. I stroke his back. I was right, his skin feels like velvet… like the softest velvet… like liquid almost. 

\--

FIN! 

What do you think? My first Snarry scene. Soon to be one of many. So like I said before submit your ideas and emails through your reviews and we can get this ball rolling. 

This will be fun!

Please review to tell me if this is good. I crave them like a child craves candy... only they're less fattening


	2. Liquid Velvet

Ok so here is a mini chapter to appease you all until I get the next yummy (literally) chapter complete. 

Warnings: bondage, Dom/sub, blow jobs, sex… lots of sex

Oh yea… all mistakes are my own.

\---  
Silence  
\---

The room was cold. Not unbearable, but chilly. The cold causes small goose bumps to cover my completely naked body. 

I can’t move to get warm, because of the magical restraints on my legs and arms. There are no visible ropes but if I move at all I can feel the harsh texture as if there were ropes there, and that feeling sends a shiver down my spine. I can’t see anything around me, but I can hear something.

He’s coming.

I hear his boots as he walks down the hallway. I hear the door creak as he opens it. I shiver as he unzips his jacket. 

“Very good pet, just like I told you. Magical restraints?” I nod. “Good. I don’t want marks on that perfect skin of yours. Now I’m going to cast a spell to prevent you from talking for the next hour.” I tensed slightly. “Don’t be upset. It’s for your own good. Last time we did this you talked so much you earned a week worth of detention.” 

He clicked his tongue in disappointment at the memory. 

“No we’re going to avoid that situation completely. silentium pro an hora that should do it.” I hear him move to set his wand down on the table I know is there.

“I’ve been thinking about you all day. Knowing I’d come home and see you like this. It took all my energy not to curse the dunderheads I was forced to deal with today. The second I stepped through our front door I was hard. Now I can’t focus on anything more then you mouth on me.” I feel the heat radiating off his body as he moves to stand in front of me. I hear the sound of his zipper unzipping and I know I have a stupid excited grin on my face.

“So eager to have my cock in your mouth; I love seeing you like this. So needy.” His hand cards through my hair and my whole body relaxes at his touch. “Open.” He commands and I open my mouth. 

He places the tip of his member in my mouth and the taste of the precum on his head sends shivers down my spine. All the blood in my body seems instantly redirected to my crotch and I am instantly hard. 

“Yes.” He moans. “Let’s give you some leverage.” A muttered spelled and my arms are released from their invisible bonds. I instantly run them up his strong legs and rest them on his hips. He shivers at my touch and I smile in satisfaction. 

I use my hands to pull his hips towards me, slowly taking his member into my mouth. I start to bob my head, sucking and swirling my tongue.

“Oh god.” He whispers, both hands in my hair. He starts to thrust his hips, fucking my mouth with his cock, and I take it all. I love the way his cock feels in my mouth.

His hips start moving faster and I thank Merlin that my gag reflex is non existent.

“Oh god. Yes… your mouth feels so good… fuck… yes… oh god. Oh…YES!” He shouts as he spills his seed into my throat and mouth. He pulls back once I suck every drop he has to offer out of his member. He breathlessly summons a chair and I hear him collapse into it. He pants as I sit and wait. 

I hear him swish his wand and I’m now lying on my back with my arms above my head on a very comfortable bed. 

“That was very good. But it seems you need help now.” I hear him head towards me and mouth a moan when he covers his body with mine. “I love seeing you like this, wanting me. You want me to fuck you?” I nod eagerly at that statement and he chuckles in response. “In good time my pet.” And then, he kisses me.

What a kiss. I never tire of kissing him. It sends a magical current through my entire body that radiates through my entire being. 

He mouth leaves me breathless as he starts mapping out my body with his mouth. A nibble to my earlobe has me shivering. A kiss to the junction between my neck and shoulder has me throwing my head back. My nipples are teased to a dizzying point by skilled fingers and a skilled mouth. The fingers abandon my nipples and trail down my stomach. I arch against the restraints as he wraps his fingers around my member. 

A whispered spell sends a jar of lube into his hand and releases my legs. He smiles down at me. I bite my lip and beg with my eyes, hoping he understands what I want. 

A finger slides into me and I silently moan at the delightful burn of pain that quickly gives away to pleasure as he quickly finds that bundle of nerves that makes me see stars. 

“God you look amazing like this. So needy… begging for my touch… quivering with need…” He whispers into my ear. I silently moan again. He moves so he’s better situated between my legs. He inserts another finger… and then another… and moves them in and out of me until I’m moving my hips to answer his thrusts. He chuckles and removes his fingers.

If I could talk I would whimper. 

He must have read the expression on my face because his member quickly fills the void that his fingers left in me.

“God you’re so tight. I love the way you feel around my cock.” He groans. His hips start moving slowly, I know he starts like this just to tease me. I can only silently plead for him to go faster.

“God I don’t know how much longer I’ll last.” He moans. He brings my legs so my knees are against my chest and my ankles are draped over his shoulders. “So much better.” He says leaning down to kiss me. He starts fucking me harder and harder, faster and faster, even if I could talk I would be unable to get a sentence out because with each stroke he’s hitting my prostate. I’m reduced to screaming silently. 

“Oh god, so close. Fuck!” He reaches between us and begins to stroke me, and I’m seeing black as I orgasm so hard I get dizzy. He finishes right behind me with a low groan and collapses on top of me.

We lay in silence as we regain our breath. I feel the tingle as the spell is lifted and I can speak again. He rolls off of me and smiles at me, his green eyes sparkling with afterglow.

“That was amazing Severus.” Harry says.

“I couldn’t agree more. But next time, you’re the silent one.” I respond. He snuggles next to me.

“Fair is Fair.”

 

The end! 

The next chapter will be up later this week. Harry is a virgin will also be updated this week as well. 

Don’t forget to submit ideas for future chapters.


	3. Chocolate

YAY CHAPTER Three! 

Thanks to all who gave me feed back. 

This chapter is for Tonks is cool and littlemissadams. SO SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT! I tried to email it to you guys but my email wasn't working. Sorry! 

Yea I know I suck. Real Life Drama has taken away from my writing. But I haven’t forgotten about you guys… so no worries!

Warnings: Smutt and lots of it. Specifics? Well we have some bondage, blow jobs, hand jobs, biting… basically enough raunchiness to make any fan girl squeal. And well… read the title to see.

\--

Title: Chocolate

\--

Something was different. 

Severus slowly put down his keys and looked around his house. He carefully put his jacket on the coat rack by the front door and removed his shoes. 

Even though the war had been over for just about seven years Severus never forgot his training and, as Mad Eye would say, still had CONSTANT VIGULANCE so when he came into his house and noticed that something… not sure what… was off. 

He slowly made his way through the house. Walking down the hallway, to his spacious kitchen… did he light candles before he left? …, through the living room… more candles and was that music playing… and towards his bedroom… where had these rose petals had come from?

He opened the door to his bedroom and gasped at the sight in front of him. On his bed was his partner, Harry Potter, spread eagle, wearing only green silk boxers, surrounded by candles, his chest covered in what looked like chocolate, with his each of his hands tied to post of his four-poster bed, along with each of his ankles.

All the blood in his body immediately went to his cock.

“My, my, pet you have been busy.” Severus said as he removed his tie. Even though he had a raging hard on, he maintained his air of aloofness as he carefully undressed himself. 

“I wanted to surprise you Sev.” Harry said smiling. Severus removed his shirt and Harry licked his lips at the sight of the older man’s chest. 

“Whatever for?” Severus asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

“It was this day, 7 years ago, that I came to you, told you how I felt, and we began our relationship. 7 years of happiness, 7 years of the best sex ever, 7 years I’d relive over and over again.” Harry said wiggling on the bed, watching the man undress. Severus removed various things from his pocket, and put them on the dresser. 

“Even the moment where you came out to your friends AND told them about us at the Ministry dinner a year after the fall of Voldemort?” Severus asked turning around. He slowly began undoing his belt. 

“Ron’s face was priceless, seeing Draco spurt wine out of his nose was a sight I will always treasure, and the rest of Weasley family and Hermione yell ‘I KNEW IT’ was mildly satisfactory.” Harry said licking his lips at the sight of Severus undressing.

“So tell me pet, when did you do all of this?” Severus asked.

“I had Hannah Abbot keep you at work longer then necessary so I could set up. She thought it was cute so she agreed.” Harry said. Severus pulled his belt out in one quick motion causing it to snap in the air, Harry visibly quivered at the sound of it.

“Hufflepuff to the end.” Severus muttered, pulling his pants down. Harry moaned at the sight of Severus naked. He always appreciated the fact Severus never wore underwear of any kind, even more so tonight.

“And the entire time I was setting up I thought back to that night.” Harry said, voice quivering in desire.

“What night would that be?” Severus asked finally sitting down next to Harry. Harry sighed, feeling the heat from his body so close to his own.

“You don’t remember? Severus I’m hurt.” Harry teased looking at Severus, his eyes dilated in lust.

“I do, but do you?” Severus asked taking in the sight of Harry’s body covered in chocolate. Harry smiled.

**

It had been a grueling 8 months. Death Eater attacks where at an all time high. The Order of the Pheonix was working in overtime to prepare Harry for the final battle. The Horcrux’s destroyed, all that was left was for Harry to get to the snake and Voldemort would be done. Except that Harry KNEW there was something they were missing. He was currently sitting at the kitchen table at Grimmauld Place trying to find some sense in his notes, the rest of the Order was on the other end of the room planning the battle they knew would take place soon. 

Harry picked up a page he wrote, describing in detail the night his family had died, and it clicked.

“I’ve GOT IT!” he yelled jumping up. Everyone in the room looked at him.

“Got what Harry?” Ron asked.

“I know what we were missing.” Harry said.

“Missing? We were missing something?” Hermione asked sounding shocked. 

“Yes I know what I need to do. This will be over tomorrow.” Harry said; face set in determination. 

Later that night Harry shook his hands as he walked to the door of Severus’ bedroom. It was just a door… he could knock on the door. He had talked to Severus multiple times… it’s not a big deal… ok so it had never been at 12 in the morning. But they had been on good terms ever since Severus came to live at headquarters. 

His role as a spy compromised because of the Dumbledore incident, Severus had come to the Order for mercy along with Draco and Narcissa Malfoy. Under truth potion he told them Dumbledore’s entire plan. And ever since that day he’d been living in the head quarters.

After he moved in Harry and Severus quickly got over their hatred for each other, mostly because Severus was free to talk to Harry about anything and didn’t have to fake being mean to the boy. As Lily’s only surviving friend he felt it was his duty to tell Harry about his mother, the person no one seem to talk about. 

Harry knew he had to tell Severus the truth about what he’d been feeling for the past couple of months. Somewhere between the countless talks, chess games, and simply moments they spent just reading in the same room as each other Harry’s feelings for the man had changed. 

/I’m the freaking savior! I can kill Voldemort multiple times; I can knock on a damn door. / Harry thought raising his hand to knock only to have the door swung.

“Honestly Potter, you breathe too loudly. Voldemort would have to be deaf in order not to hear you.” Severus said, a smirk playing on his lips. Harry beamed up at him. 

“I figured it out Severus.” Even though they were on good terms Harry didn’t mind that Severus used his last name as a greeting. Some part of him believed it was Severus’ own pet name for him. Like when he called him brat, or a reckless idiot.

“And what prey tell did you figure out?” Severus asked moving away to let Harry in. Harry walked in and sat in his chair by the fire place. 

“I know what I have to do in order to beat him. I have to die.” Harry said, looking at his hands. Severus paused in his drink making and looked at the boy- no, man- in front of him.

“You’ve got to be kidding.” Severus said.

“I’ve never been more serious in my very short life.” Harry said looking at his hands. Severus brought over his drink.

“What makes you think you have to die?” Severus asked sitting across from him.

“I went over all the information that was ever written about the night my family died, including what I wrote down about what I see when dementors are near, when it finally hit me. His soul was so weak at the time he killed my mother and father, that when his curse bounced back at him his soul did what it had already done six other times. It found a safe home in the only live body left in the room… mine.” Harry said downing his drink in one gulp.

Severus just stared at him, too shocked for words.

“So if you die…” Severus started.

“The piece of him that’s in me will die, leaving an opportunity for someone to kill nagini and then kill him.” Harry said. Severus noticed his hands were shaking. 

“What will happen to you?” Severus asked.

“Two theories. I die with him, or I come back.” Harry said simply. Severus stood up and started pacing.

“And what am I suppose to do with this information? Am I to pat you on the head, send you on your merry way and LET YOU walk to your death? I don’t bloody well think so! You reckless idiot! There has to be another way! There has to- why the hell are you smiling?!” Severus asked. Harry stood up and walked over to stand in front of Severus. 

“I told you this to see your reaction; I needed to know you cared.” Harry said looking up at him. Severus sighed.

“Of course I care, more then you possibly could know.” Severus whispered.

“That’s good, cause there is one thing I have to do before I died.” Harry said. He reached up, took Severus’ face into both of his hands, and kissed him. Severus’ eyes grew wide with shock before he wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and returned the kiss.

\--

“And after that, we had the best sex I’ve ever had, next day I killed Voldemort and we’ve been together ever since.” Harry said

“To be fair it was the only sex you’ve ever had. You really have no experience to base that statement on.” Severus murmured, nuzzling Harry’s neck.

“Semantics. I was saving myself for the best. Is it my fault that you happen to be that person?” Harry asked.

“No, just says you have good taste.” Severus said. Harry chuckled, “Speaking of taste. I think it’s time I ate my present.” Severus said sitting up and licking his lips. Harry shivered in anticipation. 

Severus straddled Harry’s hips. He leaned over and licked one of Harry’s chocolate covered nipples. They both moaned, Harry at the feeling, Severus at the taste. 

“My favorite.” Severus murmured.

“Of course Sev, anything for y-you.” Harry said gasping the end of his sentence. Severus had taken one of his nipples into his mouth and was sucking all the chocolate off of it, nippling gently. 

“No more talking.” Severus said from around the nipple. Harry could only nod in response. Severus finished work on the first nipple and then moved to the next one, while his fingers continued to tease the nipple he just abandoned. 

When Harry’s nipples were chocolate free and teased to perfection Severus started to slowly lick the chocolate off of his chest, like a cat licking up cream. Harry hands gripped the restraints holding them in place as he arched towards Severus’ talented mouth.

Severus smirked to himself and continued his path down to Harry’s leaking, albeit trapped member. After freeing said member from its silk prison; he sat back and studied it. Harry was perfect, despite what he thought of himself. Peak physical condition, kind hearted, and he loved Severus… though the older man couldn’t figure out why, even after seven years of being together. But was truly perfect was his manhood.

It was perfect. Not to big, not to wide, just perfect. Severus always took time to admire it. 

“Are you painting a fucking picture down there or something?!” Harry snapped. Severus shook himself out of his daze. He smiled at Harry, and bit his hip slightly.

“No more talking.” Severus said as he took Harry completely into his mouth. He pulled back just as Harry bucked up in response. 

Harry grabbed onto the sheets and bit his lip to keep from crying out, as Severus’ very talented mouth worked his cock. Severus’ head bobbed up and down, and his mouth switched to sucking hard to sucking soft to keep Harry on the brink of madness. 

As Harry became a quivering body on the bed, Severus wordlessly summoned the lube from the table beside the bed. While Harry was distracted Severus slowly pushed in two fingers. 

“Oh yes!” Harry yelped. He loved it when Severus rushed to prepare him. He loved to feel that lovely burn when Severus’ hard cock pushed into him, he lived for it. 

Severus released Harry’s cock from his mouth and added a third finger. 

*“Severusssss.”* Harry hissed, slipping into Parseltounge. Severus’ eyes darkened with lust. He began to thrust his fingers in and out of Harry’s tight hole as he slid up the length of Harry’s body. He crushed his mouth to the mouth of the man beneath him, and kissed the breath out of him.

Harry wrapped his arms around Severus’ neck and he began to thrust back against the fingers inside of him. He pulled back to look the man he loved in the eyes. 

*“Fuck me hard Severus.”* He hissed out. That’s all it took for the normally incontrol man to lose his composure. Severus’ shuttered, removed his fingers, and quickly replaced them with his aching cock. Harry dug his fingers into Severus’ back and cried out. God he loved that burn.

Severus took a second to control himself, he wanted to last. But Harry clenched the muscles that were surrounding his cock and he looked down. Harry was grinning up at him, Severus tried to glare but failed when the clenching happened again and he had to close his eyes at the feeling.

“Impatient brat.” He ground out through a clenched jaw.

“But you love me.” Harry whispered. Severus leaned down and kissed Harry silent as he moved Harry’s legs so his ankles rested on Severus’ shoulders. Harry moaned into the kiss as Severus started moving his hips. 

Severus pulled back and rested his head on Harry’s shoulder. He spotted a bit of chocolate on Harry’s neck and smirked. He put his mouth over the spot of chocolate and sucked hard as he started thrusting his cock in and out of Harry. Harder and harder. Faster and Faster. 

Harry dug his nails into Severus’ back.

“Oh fuck Severus! Yes… Yes… Fuck… More.” Harry panted. Severus sat back up, let harry’s legs fall back to the bed, grabbed onto Harry’s hips and started pounding into him. Harry wrapped his legs around Severus’ waist and pulled him closer.

“Harry… I don’t… I can’t… oh god so tight.” Severus said trying to maintain control. 

“It’s ok… fuck… so close.” Harry moaned. Severus took one of his hands and began stroking Harry. 

It didn’t take long before Harry was arching off the bed, clenching down on Severus’ member, screaming his name, and reaching his completion all over Severus’ chest and his own. Severus followed seconds after, achieving an orgasm so intense he blacked out for a good minute. 

As they came down from their orgasmic bliss, Severus fell to the bed next to Harry. Harry murmured a lazy cleaning spell and snuggled against him.

“Thank you Harry.” Severus said kissing his temple. 

“Mmmm. Welcome Sev. I know you love chocolate.” Harry said.

\------

The END! Of this chapter. What do you think? Anymore ideas?


	4. Threesome Choices

Ok so you all want a threesome (at least that's what I get from the reviews). 

The main choice seems to be Harry/Sev/Draco followed by Harry/Sev/Lucius. 

I need one more person for the threesome tri-fecta. So who will it be? Remus? Sirius? A Weasley (not ron, i hate writing him)? a Random slytherin? You pick. I need inspiration. 

 

Love you all!   
Saucie!


	5. The Muggle Way

The Muggle Way

Notes: yea I know I promised you all a threesome this chapter but I think I’m saving it for later on… it’s not right yet. Anyway here’s an idea I got into my head and couldn’t get it out.

Warnings: AU, slash (hp/ss), massages, images of a muscular Harry covered in oil… seriously though if you saw what I am picturing in my head you’d probably turn bright red… yummy.

\---

Severus’ sat in the stands of the Wollongong Warriors vs Thundelarra Thunderer Championship game. He watched as a very familiar messy haired green eyed streak flew past him. 

After defeating the Dark Lord in his sixth year Harry had finished school and took up Quidditch. Many were surprised; everyone assumed he’d be an Auror just because he made his fame on killing the most infamous Dark Lord to date. But after spending most of his life having dark spells thrown at him Harry had wanted to just have fun, and Quidditch was the one thing he loved doing. Severus supported his decision fully.

Severus smiled to himself. He couldn’t believe he was actually friends with the Boy Wonder. Severus was a key part in the Dark Lords demise and expected to be dropped once his usefulness was done. But the day after he defeated the Dark Lord Harry had shown up on Severus’ door step, triumphant grin on his face, and asked if they could play a game of chess. And that was all she wrote.

The crowd cheered as Harry caught the snitch. The Warriors won the game: 300 to 125! Harry did a victory lap around the pitch, making sure to smile and wave at Severus. Harry held up 10 fingers indicating for Severus to meet him outside the locker room in 10 minutes. Severus nodded and began walking down the stairs of the stands.

Severus enjoyed their friendship… but sometimes… late at night… when he was alone… thoughts of something more came to his mind and he couldn’t help but wonder ‘If only.”

\--

“Tonight is the night,” Harry said happily stripping off his shirt. Draco Malfoy, his manager, smiled. 

“Finally huh? Good I won’t have to listen to you pine for him anymore.” Draco said. Harry laughed and threw his shirt at him. Luckily they were alone so no one could comment on their conversation.

Harry had one “diva” demand when he joined the Warriors, his own private locker room; and in his defense it was well deserved. He still got the hounds after him trying to catch a photo of Harry with his guard down, and if he was going to enjoy Quidditch he couldn’t do that with the constant fear of someone taking a picture of him in the buff.

“Shut up. Not all of us can be as blissfully happy as you are with Charlie.” Harry said. Draco smiled that dreamy smile he got when he thought of his bond mate.

“Yes but I know you will have that with Severus.” Draco said. Harry grinned. He was glad he and Draco had buried the hatchet; Draco was the best manager a person could ask for. Draco was ruthless and got Harry anything and everything he wanted.

“Well I’ll leave you too it then.” Draco said walking out of the locker room. Harry heard him “Oh hi Uncle Sev, you can go in. Harry is still showering, but his sitting area is wide open.” The blonde said to his uncle.

“Thank you Draco. Give my regards to Charlie.” Severus said walking into the room. Harry heard the crack of Draco’s Apparition and smiled to himself.

~Show Time~ Harry thought as he sauntered over to the showers.

\--

Severus didn’t think twice about walking into the changing room. Harry had a small alcove away from the showers so his friends, who came to watch him play, could wait away from the paparazzi.

He also didn’t think twice about the dimmed lighting. The stadium lighting hurt Harry’s eyes, so he liked the lights low while he changed.

What finally gave him pause was the table set up. It was a massage table. There were various oils on a small table next to it. Not that this was strange per-say, but Harry never had an actual massage done. He preferred muscle relaxation potions as he never truly trusted someone to touch his body. A life of abuse from the Dursleys and being thrust into the spot light at 11 would make anyone wary. Severus was curious to see what was going on. 

He sat down and began leafing through a back copy of Potions Quarterly (something he knew Harry kept for him) as he heard the shower turn off.

“Severus?” Harry called. 

“I’m here.” He called back.

“Okay good. We can go to dinner in a bit. I need to get a massage.” Harry continued as he walked out of the showers, towel tied around his waist and drying his hair with a second towel. Severus tried not to stare as water ran down Harry’s well formed chest and fell down his perfect six pack abs. 

“I-uh- noticed the table. Since when do you enjoy strange people touching you?” Severus asked.

“Since Luna convinced me to let her give me an actual massage. She agreed with the lecture you gave me a few weeks ago about the ‘highly addictive nature of these potions’ and offered her services. I trust Luna so there ya go.” Harry said simply hopping up onto the table.

Severus focused intently on his magazine. 

“Would you like me to leave?” Severus offered, secretly hoping Harry said no… wait where did that thought come from. 

“Nah! It shouldn’t take too long.” There was a buzzing sound next to Harry. He picked up his cell phone. “There she is!” Harry said happily. 

“I don’t get you fascination with those devices.” Severus said

“Just because you couldn’t figure out your iPod doesn’t mean we all have to continue living in the stone age- Hi Luna.” Harry said. Severus shook his head and continued reading.

\--

“Is he there?” Charlie asked.

“Yea I’m here waiting” Harry said. He had asked Charlie to call him pretending to be Luna canceling last minute. 

“Good. Well I wish you the best and remember don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Charlie said smirking.

“Oh. Is that so? Well I guess I understand. No- no, if the Hinkiepuffs won’t let you leave I don’t want you putting yourself in danger.” Harry said; look of exasperation on his face. Charlie chucked to himself.

“Good luck with the potions master.” Charlie said hanging up.

“Ok. Bye Luna.” Harry said hanging up. Harry put on his best disappointment face, the one that still gets Molly Weasley to do his laundry for him every week.

“What’s wrong with Ms. Lovegood?” Severus asked putting down his magazine.

“Oh. Well apparently the Hinkiepuffs are telling her it’s not safe to leave Aroura with her father. Which is silly, Dean knows what he’s doing. But you can’t argue with her. Now I’m stuck with this knot that makes it impossible to move sometimes.” Harry shook his head “I guess its muscle relaxers for me for a bit long.”

Severus shook his head and let out an exasperated sigh.

“Foolish boy. No sense in that. I’m here and I’m more then qualified to give you a basic massage. How hard can it be?” Severus said standing up. Harry’s face lit up in a huge grin, a grin that made Severus’ heart stop. Severus realized he would do anything to see Harry’s face light up like that.

“Oh THANK you Severus. I owe you huge!” Harry said. 

“Enough. On your stomach and let’s get to work.” Severus removed his coat and rolled up his shirt sleeves. Harry had to fight an actual moan. He loved it when Severus’ was bossy. He pushed a button on a remote and soothing music began to play throughout his room. Harry lay on his stomach, in just his towel, and let his plan continue.

\--

Five minutes into the massage Severus realized that this was a bad idea. Harry was an extremely attractive man, he knew this, and Severus was an extremely lonely man, bachelor for life the way his life was going; so putting his hands all over a body, especially a body he was learning he was very attracted to was not the smartest choice. 

Severus couldn’t help but admire the way the oil made Harry’s muscular back glisten in the most arousing way. He bit back a moan as he felt the hard muscles on Harry’s back loosen under his skilled fingers.

~You can do this Severus. Just breath, and imagine the Dark lord in a bikini.~ Severus thought taking a deep breath. And this plan worked… until about 20 minutes in when Severus hit a spot on Harry’s back that was tight and Harry let out a low moan; a moan that went straight to Severus’ cock. ~Shit. Dark Lord in a thong… Weasley in a Thong… Minerva in a bathing suit…~ the last though gave him a cold shiver, which wilted his erection. An internal sigh of relief and Severus was back to his task.

\--

Harry was in heaven! There was no better word for it. Severus was touching him; and not just a brushing pass but full on touching. And Harry’s dreams were true, Severus’ hands were magic. Harry could have died happy right now, but he wanted more. 

“Oh Severus that feels amazing; how did you get so good?” Harry asked, clearly aware that his words could be taken many different ways. Severus bit his lip to avoid saying the very inappropriate responses flying through his head.

“I read your body language Harry. I can tell where you carry your tension, like here in your shoulders,” Severus pushed down with nimble fingers and Harry groaned loudly, “and just apply pressure as needed.” Severus said. 

“I see. Is there any way you could do my front when you are done with my back?” Harry asked.

“Absolutely,” Severus muttered under his breath. Harry raised his head and looked at Severus over his shoulder; a sight that caused all the blood pool at his member, AGAIN.

“What?” Harry asked, knowing full well what Severus muttered. 

“I said yes of course.” Severus said. Harry smiled and lay back down. Severus set to the task of working out all of Harry’s knots… taking his time to put off the front. 

\--

30 minutes later and Severus had massaged every inch of Harry’s back side, with the exception of his glorious ass. Not that the thought didn’t cross Severus’ mind. 

~It’s now or never. ~ Severus thought.

“Turn over Harry.” Severus said bracing himself for the unveiling.

Harry smiled and turned over. He was so turned on by the man next to him all it would take was the right breeze and Harry would orgasm all over the place.

“Thanks again for this Severus.” Harry said; his voice rough with lust. Severus had busied himself with the oils to put off looking at Harry’s chest a bit longer. He nodded absently and waited for Harry to settle. Once the green eyed man was settled Severus turned and had to grab onto the table to keep from falling over.

“Good god Harry!” Severus yelled. Harry smiled. He was laying on the table, naked as the day he was born, profound erection in clear view for everyone to see. Severus’ mouth went dry and the sight of that glorious cock; a sight which woke his neglected member right up. 

“The towel was getting in the way?” Harry said innocently. 

“You’re trying to kill me.” Severus’ muttered. Harry chuckled.

“No I’m seducing you. But it doesn’t seem to be working.” Harry added with a pout. Severus looked up.

“Wh- What?” Severus asked. Harry sat up, pulling his towel over his lap.

“You heard me. I want you Severus. You are a smart, funny, attractive man that I have been in love with since the day I lived through the final battle and wanted nothing more than to see your face. I wake up in the morning thinking of you and I go to bed thinking of you. If you don’t feel an ounce of that I will leave and we can pretend this never happened.” Harry said, finishing the speech he had practiced with Draco.

\--

Severus’ was stunned. Here was this beautiful creature and he wanted him, Severus; Scrawny, surly, grouchy, him. 

It was then Severus realized something: he was in love with Harry Potter. All he cared about was this man; his entire life had become centered on this green eyed beauty. Severus did the only thing he could think of…

\--

Harry looked up as Severus’ walked over to him, grabbed the back of his head and proceeded to kiss Harry in a way he had never been kissed. This is the kind of kiss that makes you forget everything. There was no battle for dominance, no struggle for power; it was just two puzzle pieces finally fitting together. 

When they finally came up for air; Harry could barely breathe.

“Wow…” Harry said. 

“Indeed” Severus responded. Harry grinned. “Lay back Mr. Potter. I have your massage to finish.” Harry actually pouted. He had hoped for more. Severus smiled and kissed Harry again. “Trust me when I say, the muggle way is sometimes the best way.” 

With that Severus proceeded to rub down, and finally make love to, the man he loved. The muggle way.

\--

Fin!

I know short sweet with minimal smut. Trust me there is SO MUCH in the next chapter a sweet chapter is what we needed.

As always please review. It's a writers food and it's good for the soul.


End file.
